Vacation
by chibikuro rose-sama
Summary: Jou wins a trip to a resort in a radio contest thingie. Mokuba and Noa are going to the same resort to relax. Since Seto hate Noa dating his brother he tags along. Noa and Mokie play Matchmaker to get Seto to leave them alone. JouxSeto MokiexNoa


**Kuro-chan: Hey one and all. I got the idea for this fic when I was on a trip without my 'rents. I was so relaxing just me, my friends, and a few guys. What more could a 15 year old girl ask for? Oh, I don't know, maybe chaperones that actually let us do something as simple as walk down the hall in the hotel unattended. Oh sure I had fun on my trip but a little personal space would have been nice. And some time alone with the guys would have been great.**

**Rose-sama: Hikari no Baka, you're rambling about stupid that that nobody but you cares about.**

**Kuro-chan: I am? Oh. Anyway this story was inspired by my stay at the hotel. And since I'm a bit of a spoiled brat-**

**Rose-sama: a bit? I doubt there's anyone on the planet that's as spoiled as you, other than royality. and you are most definitely a brat.**

**Kuro-chan: ok, so I'm spoiled rotten sue me. Anyway I got the idea from this specific hotel and am gonna use the layout of the place but I've stayed in a lot of other hotels and am gonna use different fun stuff from them.**

**Rose-sama: NO ONE CARES!**

**Kuro-chan: then they don't care that I don't own. on with the puppy- and stepshipping.**

Chapter 1

"Hello and welcome to KJVC radio, this is Dr. T with the rush hour show. Today we're asking for caller number 8 to answer are mystery question. The prize for today's mystery question is an all expense paid trip to Kyuusoku spa and resort. Now we will ask the question after a message from our sponsors..."

'Hmmm. A trip to a resort. I could use a break from work. Plus I've been stressin' with finals and stuff. Maybe I should call…' thought our favorite golden-haired, honey-eyed puppy. He was currently lounging around the game shop with his friends. 'It would we nice to get away and just relax.'

"Hey, you hear that." Honda said, "They're having another one of those stupid, rigged prize things."

"They aren't rigged." Anzu replied, "You're just upset because you always lose those things."

"Well, sorry, I guess we all can't be as great with luck games as you. No offense Yuugi."

"None taken." Yuugi replied from his perch on Yami's lap.

"And we're back. Now this hour's mystery question is: 'What are the four most powerful monsters in Duel Monsters?' Now we're waiting for lucky caller number 8 for the trip to Kyuusoku spa and resort. The number is 555-KJVC, repeat 555-4492. We're waiting for caller number 8."

'That has got to be the easiest question ever.' Jou thought.

"That has got to be the easiest question ever." Yuugi said echoing our puppy's thoughts.

"Yeah, but it makes it easier for me to win that trip to the resort. I just hope I'm the right caller." Jou said as he started to dial the number.

/Hey, Yami/ The diminutive duelist asked his boyfriend, and darker half, through their mental link, as he leaned back on his seat, which just happened to be Yami's lap.

(Yes, aibou) Yami replied also using the link as he started to trail butterfly kisses up Yuugi's neck.

/Do you think you could use your magic to make sure Jou is the right caller? He's been working really hard lately and he deserves a vacation and this would be perfect. And could you stop that, it tickles. / Yuugi said trying, and failing, to not giggle.

(I'll see what I can do and no. I love making you laugh. Among other things...) Yami stated, increasing the shower of kisses.

/Yami/ Yuugi said trying not to blush. The keyword is trying, people. Anyway...

"This is KJVC radio. You are our lucky caller number 8 for the all expense paid trip to Kyuusoku spa and resort. What is your name?"

"Huh, I got through? Oh, my name's Katsuya Jounouchi, but you can call me Jou, and I have the answer to the question."

"Great. So, Jou, can you tell us 'What are the four strongest monsters in Duel Monsters?' "Dr. T asked in the overly excited way radio DJs talk. **(I have nothing against radio DJs two of my favorite teachers were radio DJs, it's just they can get annoying. like cheerleaders (I'm a cheerleader so I can say that) so it's just annoying to do the whole overly perky thing.)**

"That's easy. The four strongest monsters are Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky dragon, the Winged Dragon of Ra, and Blue-eyes Shining Dragon." Jou said with a smug tone in his voice.

"That is absolutely correct. You have won the all expense paid trip. Congratulations. You can stop by the pick up your pass."

"Ok." Jou hang up the phone and started to do a really weird victory dance. Yami and Yuugi were to busy making out to notice.

"Why do we hang out with them again?" Honda asked.

"Because we have no lives." Anzu replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seto, please can I go?" Mokuba Kaiba was currently bugging his big brother about going on a weekend trip to a resort with his boyfriend. Of course Seto didn't know that Mokuba was going with his boyfriend but little details usually aren't that important, right?

"I don't see why not, as long as you behave and aren't a problem for your friend's parents or whoever's chaperoning." Seto replied with out even taking his eyes off his laptop. Once again Seto didn't know that there were no chaperones but what you know can't kill you, right?

"Yeah, of course I'll be good. Thank you so much for letting me go." Mokuba gave Seto a quick hug and started to run out of Seto's office. That was pretty easy.

"Oh, Mokie, just who are you going with, who are the chaperones, and where are you going?" Seto said turning to Mokuba's retreating form. So close, Mokie, so very, very close.

"I'mgoingwithNoaandit'ssupposedtobeaspecialweekendjustthetwoofussotherearen'tanychaperonesandwe'regoingtoaresortandspa." Mokuba said blushing slightly and looking at the carpet. Translation: 'I'm going with Noa and it's supposed to be a special weekend just the two of us so there aren't any chaperones and we're going to a resort and spa.'

"Could you repeat that I didn't quite catch it?" Seto said calmly.

"Um, I'm going with Noa and it's supposed to be a special weekend just the two of us so there aren't any chaperones and we're going to a resort and spa." Mokuba said, barely above a whisper.

"I don't think so. Mokuba there is NO way in the seven hells that I'm letting you two spend a weekend alone with together. Call Noa and tell him your not going and that's final." Seto then returned to his work missing the devastated look on Mokuba face.

"B-B-But Oniisama, I have to go. It's at a great resort. And the reservation is already made and Noa was really excited about going and I really wanted to go. Please let me go. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please..."

"No." Seto turned to scold Mokuba about the dangers of spending the weekend alone with his boyfriend but stopped short when he was faced with the puppy dog eyes of doom. (Proven to be 100 percent efficient, even with the hardest customers. Taught and copyrighted by one Mr. Yuugi Moutou)

Seto eye started to twitch. 'Must resist cuteness...can't fall for it...must not let him go on the trip...must fight it...' When will he realize he's fighting a losing battle and give up?

"Fine you can go-"

"Yes!"

"-but I'm going with you."

"Ok. But as long as I get to go I'm happy. Thank you so much Oniisama. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Mokuba said squeezing the life out of Seto with his hug.

"Yeah, yeah. Which resort are we going to anyway?"

"Oh, we're going to Kyuusoku spa and resort..."

**TBC...**

**Kuro-chan: what do you think?**

**Rose-sama: sucks.**

**Kuro-chan: I know but I need their reassurance that it sucked. Plus I need ideas for all my other story where my mind is currently blank.**

**Rose-sama: you're stupid.**

**Kuro-chan: I know.**

**Rose-sama: review or whatever.**

**Kuro-chan: douzo (please)!**


End file.
